


Remember the Alamo!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One-shot interlude in the new otp 'verse. Set after the ending of the main story arc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Remember the Alamo!  
**Pairing:** SV!Jensen/GG!Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2, 184  
**Summary:** One-shot interlude in the new otp ‘verse. Set after the ending of the main story arc.  
**Notes:** Written to fulfill prompts by [ ](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://lyra-wing.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lyra-wing.livejournal.com/)**lyra_wing**.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Remember the Alamo!  
by keepaofthecheez**

  
  
  
“It’s _my_ bed.”  
  
“S’my side.” Jared digs his heels into the mattress, fingers wrapped tightly around the wooden posts, and sends Jensen a look filled with defiant challenge. Plain as day, _C’mon, Jen. **Make** me._  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrow, but the corners of his mouth quirk and Jared thinks, with not a little satisfaction, _gotcha._ Of course, Jensen being Jensen means he’s gotta play it off, act irritated and drag the moment out until Jared either gives up and gives him what he wants, or shoves that cocky smirk facedown in the pillows and fucks so deep Jensen’s smiling around his dick instead.  
  
“What are you, Jay, five?”  
  
Jared lets the taunt roll of his back like oil, licking his lips and spreading his legs wider to encompass the entire left side of the bed. “Look, all I’m saying…I _always_ sleep on this side. Farthest from the door. I’m set in my ways, and you can’t expect me to change now just ‘cuz I’m spending the night here.”  
  
The muscles in Jensen’s throat work, his knee pressing down against Jared’s thigh as he climbs on the bed. Not so long ago, Jared would’ve feared that unreadable look in Jensen’s eyes, wouldn’t have pushed.   
  
“I’ll fuck you for it,” comes out of pretty, pouty pink lips, a soft slur, and Jared thinks, yeah, he knows better now. Hooks his ankle along Jensen’s calf and drags him down and across his chest.   
  
He bumps-and-grinds up between spread thighs, quick and easy, letting Jensen feel the effect of his words, and then Jared grins into warm green-gold. “How do you figure?”   
  
“I figure…” Jensen’s breath catches, voice deepening to husky invitation. “I figure whoever comes first, sleeps in the wet spot. By the door.”  
  
Jared shudders when Jensen’s tongue warms the underside of his jaw, velvet-rough, scritching across yesterday’s stubble. “O-Okay.” Already lost in the idea of Jensen’s body, tight, warm heat, it takes a minute for Jensen’s words to catch up with his brain. “Wait, _what?_ ”  
  
Jensen’s already peeling his shirt over his head, tossing wrinkled cotton in Jared’s face as he chuckles low in his throat. His pants follow, landing in a heap by the bed. “Scared you’ll lose, Jay?” he purrs, and Jared wants to scream because somewhere along the way, the balance of control shifted straight into Jensen’s calloused hands.  
  
Hands that’re currently snaking down the front of Jared’s pants, and _oh crap_. Jared’s not gonna give in this easily. So not.  
  
“Hold up,” he says, chokes, forcing his butt tight against the mattress as Jensen tries to drag rough denim down his legs. Judging by the smirk curling Jensen’s lips and the ache deep down in his groin, Jen’s got a head start that’s gonna be hard to catch up with. _Stall, Jared, stall._ “Now, just so we’re clear. Who’s getting fucked?”  
  
Jensen holds his gaze, sucks two fingers into his mouth, and sits up enough to press down between his own thighs. Jared swallows hard and breathes out, “Sweet Jesus.”  
  
Religious experience aside, this argument just got a helluva lot more interesting.   
  
Jensen licks his lips and cranes his head to the side, pointedly looking over at the night table beside Jared’s elbow. His voice is already thready, breathy-soft, cock leaking so pretty, and Jared’s equilibrium gets a reprieve. “Get…me...”  
  
“Off?” Jared blinks, tucking both arms behind his head, playing wide-eyed and innocent while Jensen fucks himself open. He can’t hold back the smug note. “Givin’ up already, Jen?”   
  
“Get the _lube_ , you son of a bitch.” Jensen’s words sound shot from the leaky, plum-colored head of his cock, sex-drenched and crude. He slides forward, bending and hovering over Jared’s mouth. “Don’t you wanna fuck me? Get me good and loose and fuck my ass, Jared?”  
  
Jared’s smile falters. _Oh, you clever bastard._ He’ll be goddamned if it goes down like this. He’s the Alamo, damn it, and he’s holding out for reinforcements.  
  
It takes him three tries to force the words out, shaking his head and sending too-long curls down across his eyes. “Gotta better idea, baby.” Jared grins slow and rests his hands on Jensen’s hips, licking his lips at the question lighting Jensen’s gaze. Then with a quick jerk of hip and legs, he’s got Jensen underneath him. He presses soft on the back of Jensen’s head, muffling the surprised cry. “Head down,” he croons, scooting up on his knees and pulling Jensen’s hips up to eye-level. “Now keep quiet, you hear? Don’t wanna think you’re enjoying this or anything.”  
  
Jensen’s breathing too hard beneath him, and for a split-second Jared thinks he’s gone too far. Pushed too much, and it’s on the tip of his tongue to surrender, apologize, beg off and plead temporary insanity or whatever it takes to make Jensen forgive him. But then the distinct sound of laughter reaches his ears, and Jensen turns his head and Jared sees the smile matching the shaking of his shoulders.  
  
“You’re goin’ down,” is all Jensen says, voice thick with promise, and Jared bucks his hips up against the pale cheeks of Jensen’s ass. Feels the shudder ripple through Jensen’s body, and swallows a grin of his own.  
  
“I am,” he agrees, thinking something altogether different as he grips Jensen’s ass and spreads him open. He relishes that quick catch of breath, and then lets his tongue speak for him. Jensen’s hands go white-knuckled in the pillow, and Jared smirks, pulling back and murmuring, “How’s it goin’?”  
  
There’s a brief pause, and then, cool as you please, “Just waiting for you to get started.”  
  
Jared’s fingers tighten, lips sulky. “’Scuse me?”  
  
“Oh, were you already trying…” Jensen trails off, clucks in disappointment. “Oh. Hmm.”  
  
And Jared’s just not gonna take _this_ shit. On a low growl, he opens Jensen up good and licks right at the heart of him, letting his tongue linger where he wants his dick, until goosebumps rise to meet his fingertips and Jensen’s hips jerk a little.   
  
This time when he moves away, he flicks his tongue in rapid strokes between words and hums beneath his breath. Knowing damn well how good it must feel. “Still with me?”  
  
“I…” Jensen clears his throat, still sounding scratchy when he continues. “I’m good.”  
  
“You taste good,” Jared agrees on a low vibration, slipping a finger up to tease where his tongue’s slicked and stretched. Jensen’s gone rosy and flushed, trembling all over. “Damn pretty, Jen…you’re so damn pretty, but you know what?”  
  
Jensen bucks his hips and gives a sound that could be construed as questioning.  
  
Jared rears up, pressing his chest along Jensen’s back and kisses the tender shell of Jensen’s ear. Pitching his voice filthy-soft with promise, he says, “M’not sleeping in that wet spot, Jen. I’ll lick your ass all night if I gotta.”  
  
“Fuck.”   
  
“Mmm…on the other hand.” Jared swipes his tongue one last time, resting one hand on the small of Jensen’s back. Sitting back on his heels, he curls his fingers around his cock, unable to keep from fucking his warm fist once, twice. “Thanks for the offer.”  
  
“God _damn_ it, Jared. You goddamn…” Jensen breaks off on a sharp groan when Jared presses against him, turning his face back into the pillow as tender flesh sucks Jared’s dick down deep. “Mmfgh.”  
  
Jared can’t help but grin. “What’s that?” Gripping the lean line of Jen’s hips, he pumps again. His breath catches in his chest when Jensen rocks back against him, obviously not trying to fight it anymore.  
  
Jensen’s voice is thick and syrupy, sticking to Jared’s insides. “So good, Jared. Fuck.”  
  
He reaches around, finds Jensen’s cock up against his belly, weeping for attention, and squeezes from root to tip. “C’mon, Jen,” he whispers, _begs_ , already dying from heat and muscle tight around him. He licks dry lips. “Wanna hear you. Tell me how it feels…lemme know you like it.”  
  
“Yeah.” That’s not enough for Jared’s taste, and he bends down low, biting into Jensen’s freckled shoulder and thrusting deeper than before. Jensen jerks, voice unsteady. “Yeah…love you fucking me, Jay. You don’t gotta be…you can do it harder. Wanna _feel_ it.”  
  
Shit. _Shitshitshit._   
  
Jared draws on his bottom lip, refusing to surrender to the blinding orgasm thrumming through his veins, just begging to free burst from his cock. He’s not gonna let a little filthy talk throw him off course, hell no. He ain’t no virgin – he’s not even new to fucking Jensen Ackles, for chrissake.  
  
He’s totally fucking screwed, is what he is.  
  
Like he knows he’s got an edge now in the situation, Jensen wiggles his hips and sits up on his elbows, throwing a coy look over his shoulder that should just not be _legal_. Not with those _fuck me_ eyes and _suck me_ lips.   
  
“S’matter, Jay? Givin’ up - _ah_ ready?” Jensen slurs when Jared grits his teeth and wraps an arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him back hard. He’s still jacking Jensen, steady and slow, and is rewarded with a soft whimper  
  
“Oughta stick something in that mouth…shut you up.” Jared blows out a shaky breath, hissing through his teeth and thumbing Jensen’s nipple. “But I wanna hear you beg me.” His hand coasts along slippery flesh, gathering sweat, finally dragging over the pout of Jensen’s bottom lip.  
  
“Not gonna happen.” But Jensen sounds less convinced than before, tongue curling helplessly around the tip of Jared’s thumb and suckling. He keeps on pushing back, riding Jared’s dick harder, faster, and a low whine escapes Jared’s throat, triggering a deep, belly laugh from Jensen. “Uh-oh…there a problem?”  
  
Jared’s growl rumbles through the room, and he hooks an arm around the back of Jensen’s thigh, twisting Jensen half-over. Competition melts into tenderness when he sees the pleased tilt to Jensen's lips. “Haven’t even kissed you yet,” he whispers, seeing Jensen’s gaze heat up and darken. “Gimme your mouth.”  
  
“Gimme yours,” comes the lazy response, and Jared flashes his teeth, pumping his hips and sending Jensen’s voice off the deep end to breathless. It’s not until a ragged “Please” slips past Jensen’s chewed-pink mouth that Jared concedes, dropping his head low and tasting.   
  
And apparently, he’s grossly underestimated the power of the pout, because it’s that exact moment that Jensen chooses to strike, sinking his teeth deep into Jared’s lip. There’s a flash of limbs, laughter, and then Jared finds himself laid out flat on the mattress, Jensen straddling his thighs, and hell. They’re right back where they started.  
  
“So, I was thinking.” Jensen sighs a little, palms pressed against Jared’s chest as he levers himself up. Jared stares at him through wide eyes, mouth open on a silent groan. “When I get you off in, oh, the next minute or so…” He fucks down, hips swiveling, and the groan breaks free, thick and broken at the edges.   
  
“N-Not gonna happen.” He really hopes Jensen didn’t catch the squeak in his voice. Judging by the smirk coloring his features, that’s wishful thinking on Jared’s part. He needs to think of something, anything, before the sight of Jensen fucking himself on the length of Jared’s dick robs him of speech.   
  
_Remember the Alamo!_ Jared licks his lips, lets his eyes go heavy and lidded, gaze-locked on Jensen. “Hey,” he says, voice soft and guttural with affection. “Christ, I love you.”  
  
Green-gold bursts into black, Jensen’s mouth goes slack, and he stutters to a halt when Jared wraps his fist firm around his cock, soothing, prompting strokes. Jensen’s lashes flutter, hips rolling, and then he’s cussing filthy-hot and coming wet and silky against Jared’s fingers. “Damn it. Shit, motherfucking son of a _bitch._ ”  
  
Jared just smiles, spreading the sticky heat against his fingertips. Maybe he oughta feel bad about pulling out that particular weapon in his arsenal, but hell, it’s true. And it works both ways, he’d just been the first one to think of it, thank _God_ , because hearing Jensen’s voice and seeing his lips soften around the words would’ve been too. Damn. Much.  
  
“S’okay, baby.” Reaching for smooth hips, he fucks up into Jensen’s ass, pulse a dramatic drumbeat in his head. Victory gives way to desperation, stripping away any pretense of control, and within a few jerky thrusts he’s biting off his own curse and filling Jensen right up.  
  
Jensen’s legs are shaking when he climbs off, not that Jared can blame him exactly, having been pulled and twisted every direction and plowed deep. He reaches out when Jensen goes for the damp area on the right side of the mattress, tucking him in close and scooting over into it himself.  
  
Jensen’s gaze is confused, but a smile lights his face and he murmurs, “The Alamo, huh?” Nose bumping Jared’s, a quick press of lips, then softer, lingering. “Feeling homesick, Jay?”  
  
“Was watchin’ the History Channel earlier,” Jared answers, voice thick with exhaustion and satisfaction. Jensen laughs, low and quiet, and Jared reaches for the lamp, hiding his own grin.   
  
Yeah, he’s sleeping in the wet spot, but what he got out of it’s a helluva lot more important, anyway.


End file.
